Reunited
by WindPretear
Summary: Minako's resurfacing memories are leading her to experience nightmares that wake her up in the middle of the night. Minako finds that she is beginning to remember her past lover from the silver millennium and wants answers. What happens when she goes looking for them?


**Reunited**

* * *

Minako shot up from bed with a start. She breathed heavy and sporadically as she gripped her chest with her blue eyes wide open. The sheets pooled around her form to reveal the beautiful cream lace nightgown. Focusing on the soft glow of her alarm clock across the room she willed herself to calm down as the world around her began to clear. Minako had come back to reality.

A nightmare.

It was only a nightmare.

Leaning over to her night stand she grabbed the bottle of water waiting for her and chugged it in efforts to cool down. Her body was so hot that she thought she may burst into flames. She ran a delicate hand through her silky blonde hair and debated on what she was going to do. For weeks she was haunted with beautiful dreams that would end in terrible nightmares. The visions that danced across her mind as she slumbered began as sweet tender moments between herself and the man who plagued her brain since the moment her memories were awakened. She had re-experienced the unbreaking bond that they shared together so long ago and it felt _so_ real that in the beginning, she would wake up crying.

Crying, sometimes sobbing, because she would constantly relive the moment that the both of them perished on the Moon Kingdom many years ago. Minako's body would shake so terribly that she would not be able to go back to bed and as a result would pace around her bedroom until it was time to get ready for the day.

"Get it together, Minako." She gripped the sheets and turned her head to sadly see that it was still pitch black dark outside. The full moon shone through her window as she sighed deeply. Her voice audibly broken as she spoke trying to reassure herself, "He's not coming back."

As the guardian of love, Mina hoped that someday she would fall in love and ride off into the sunset with the man of her dreams. Sure, there were plenty of guys out there that would swoon over her good looks and charming personality. But lately, all Mina could think about was turning back time to be with her lover again. Her one true love and soul mate.

"Kunzite…" Mina's lip quivered as she held back the tears. She blinked the tears away multiple times before smacking her palms up to her face and patting the sticky surface of her skin dry.

"No time for tears!" She threw the sheets off of her body and stormed to the bathroom to get ready for a new mission that she assigned herself. She just couldn't take these dreams anymore and needed answers.

"I think Rei deserves a visit this morning." The blonde guardian smiled to herself as she mentally scrolled through her closet to decide on what she was going to wear that morning. She took a shower, styled her hair, and applied her makeup. Smiling after everything was done she turned to grab her purse before the hands of the wall clock stopped her in her tracks.

"How is it only 4AM?!"

* * *

"What is all the racket about?!" Rei's head was pounding at the sound of the bell ringing urgently signaling she had a visitor at the shrine. She paused her morning meditation and stood up with annoyance and headed towards the door. She smoothed out her priestess garb and slid the door open so fast it smacked the wall with a thud.

With her arm still stretched out in the way she slid open the door open, she expected to find an annoying and overly excited door to door salesperson. Rei's face of pure frustration in being interrupted melted away quickly as she found one of her best friends looking guilty at the floor. Instead of meeting the fire guardian's gaze Minako shuffled her foot around in a circle and twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Hi." Mina hesitantly greeted, squeezing her eyes closed and waiting for the wrath of Rei to erupt. The blonde waited a few seconds before opening her eyes to see the dark-haired girl staring at her blankly with her arms crossed in front of her body. Rei was definitely annoyed.

"Care to inform me on why you have come to the shrine so early in the morning?" Rei knew that this was not an emergency by the way Minako was reacting. Since Rei had not felt any strange threats lately she knew that there was no new enemy lurking about the city.

Mina sheepishly placed her arm behind her head and grinned goofily, "Can we please talk? It's really important."

Rei looked her friend up and down to observe before nodding and beckoning the girl inside.

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Rei began after taking a sip of her morning tea, "You haven't been sleeping for weeks and finally decide to tell me?"

Mina nodded her confirmation.

"And the reason you haven't been sleeping is because you have been having dreams that involve Kunzite?"

Mina placed her cup of tea on the table down and looked at Rei desperately, "They aren't just dreams Rei. They are visions. Memories." She pursed her lips in thought. "I don't know why they have been plaguing me so much lately."

Rei looked at her friend with so much compassion as she could see the heartbreak displayed upon her friend's delicate features. Rei knew that Minako carried the heaviest burden as she was the one who remembered the most about their previous lives as guardians for the Moon Princess. Each of them _were_ princesses of their own respective planets however… Minako seemed to be the only one with detailed memories of her home on planet Venus.

Minako placed her hand on the table and studied her friend with desperate eyes, "Have you had any visions lately? Anything that might help."

Rei hesitated for a moment feeling the weight of Mina's hand on her's. The fire priestess _was_ having strange visions during her sessions with the flames of her element. She too had begun to have visions of Jadeite and as much as she willed herself to not think about him, many of her memories were coming back full force. Rei's visions were strange in the sense that they didn't make any sense. Rei would see the generals dressed in clothing of their time and would see flashes of them randomly. But then the visions would disappear and visions of their respective stones would replace their humanoid forms.

Rei bit her lower lip and turned her gaze away from her blonde haired friend.

"No. Nothing." Rei finally responded.

The priestess didn't know what this meant however she did not want to share anything with her friend just yet. Rei didn't even know what they meant yet herself.

Minako squinted towards the priestess with suspicion but Rei would not respond. The blonde could not get any further information from the guardian of Mars the rest of the morning no matter how hard she tried.

Eventually, Mina gave up and left the shrine to try and clear her head.

* * *

Mina wandered around the city trying to clear her mind in the best way she knew possible.

Shopping.

No matter how many pretty dresses she tried or shoes she strut around in, there was no cure for her restless heart. The blonde strode along the sidewalk looking in all the windows to observe the patrons inside. Finally she reached a very well-known restaurant at the end of the block and of course her curiosity urged her to take a peek inside.

Mina's breath hitched as the entire world around her came to a crashing hault. There he was. She couldn't believe it.

Staring into the window of one of the classiest restaurants in town was a man who looked exactly like Kunzite. He seemed to glow in the soft lighting of the location. Her Kunzite. There was no mistaking it. The man had shoulder length silver hair and those piercing silver blue eyes she could stare into for hours. He was exactly how she remembered him down to every detail. Sitting with his broad shoulders squared he was wearing a very expensive and sleek black business suit with a classic white shirt underneath.

But he was with a woman. Even though the woman's back was towards Mina she could tell it was a very attractive woman with long brown hair.

Was he on a date? Was this his girlfriend? Wife?

Mina stared towards the Kunzite look alike who was speaking to this woman in his typical stoic manner. Mina tried to resist the urge to fully press herself up against the glass. She didn't know what they were saying due to the thick glass however Kunzite remained calm and barely changed his facial expression. She stepped closer to the glass of the window to get a better view of him across the room. Her heart ached and longed to run inside but she knew better. She didn't even know if this was _actually_ Kunzite or someone who just looked hauntingly similar to the former general. Mina knew that she would just cause a scene and she was definitely not dressed to even enter the premises. Mina was dressed in comfort for the day wearing an off the shoulder pink top and very short shorts. Not exactly upscale restaurant material.

Mina felt her world come to a stop when she glanced towards the man. Her breath hitched the instant her beautiful blue eyes met the man she had been oogling from the window. It was like she was caught in a trance.

Mina glanced longingly towards him without moving and it felt like an eternity passed before he broke the contact.

No recognition. Nothing.

He went right back to speaking to the woman.

Mina's heart rate went from zero to sixty before she turned around and ran. Fast.

* * *

Thank god she had decided to wear sneakers today or else she may have slipped and fallen on her journey towards nowhere in particular. Even though years of athletics had helped her to achieve such stealth, she still managed to slow down and catch her breath as a result of running so many street blocks. Bending over and placing her hands on her knees she took in long heavy gulps of air before standing back up straight to assess her location.

"_Huh, well this is convenient._" Minako thought as she placed her hands on her hips staring up at the building in front of her. Mina had unconsciously run towards Makoto's apartment building which normally provided a safe haven where she knew she would be taken care of and fed very well.

Noticing that the sky was beginning to darken a little she wondered if Makoto would be willing to have a visitor at this time of evening. The guardian of Venus hadn't realized that hours had already flown past since she had seen Rei this morning. She didn't want to impose however she knew that the Jupiter guardian would listen to what she had to say and provide her with the most delicious comfort food while she spilled all her feelings.

Nodding to herself that it was a good idea she walked into the building and journeyed towards the familiar apartment she spent many a night with her friends. Reaching up to knock the door she was surprised when Makoto opened the door wearing a cute apron as Mina was in mid-knock mode. Startled Mina jumped back against the wall behind her with a hand over her heart.

"Mako! You scared me!" Minako's eyes widened as large as they could go. She had already exhausted her poor heart from running a marathon to arrive here and now she was going to die from fear.

Makoto smiled and shook her head at the blonde's antics, "Come on in Mina. Rei had called me earlier and said that you might stop by today. I was already expecting you."

The guardian of love shuffled in behind the brunette taking off her shoes at the door and taking a seat at the kitchen table with her friend. Makoto turned the television off from her seat and turned toward Minako seriously.

"Mina, are you okay?" Makoto leaned over to inspect her friend who turned red from embarrassment. "Y-Yeah."

Makoto knew that her friend was lying.

"Listen Mina, Rei told me everything about your visions and dream. I think-"

Mina abruptly cut off Makoto with a gentle slap to the table as she pushed out of her chair to stand up. She had a wild look in her eyes that surprised Makoto, "I saw him! I just saw him!" Minako swung her arm out and pointed towards Makoto's front door. She continued, "Kunzite was just in that fancy restaurant not too far away from here! I stared at him for a while before he looked towards me. Mako, I know that it was him. I _know_ it." But Mina _didn't_ know that it was him for sure. Her heart sure hoped it was.

Makoto sent a sympathetic gaze towards Minako and her heart ached for Minako's sake. Makoto had been starting to have strange dreams herself of Nephrite the past few nights and she understood what Minako was going through. It was the most painful thing to relive the nightmare of losing the one you love. Especially after going through what they all went through with the generals in the past.

The two girls talked about what the blonde had seen in the restaurant and just when Makoto was going to spill her secret of having similar dreams to the guardian of Venus, her telephone rang. Makoto looked at the time and wondered why she was being called so late. Getting lost in their discussion Makoto hadn't realized how late the time got. Mina also thought the same thing as well as she observed that the sky through the window was completely dark.

"Kino residence. This is Makoto speaking." The brunette placed the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she spoke professionally and kindly into the phone.

Minako could hear frantic speaking on the other line and her eyes widened as she continued to listen to the other person.

"Are you sure? What's happening? Should we all meet somewhere?!" Her voice rose with each phrase and Minako was on the edge of her seat as she watched the interaction happening before her eyes.

Makoto paused as the person seemed to communicate more information. "Okay, just keep me updated and call me if you need any help in the meantime. We'll start heading over to Rei's." She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding as she hung up the phone. Makoto turned towards Minkao with her serious "_this means business_" signature expression,

"That was Usagi. Mamoru's stones have suddenly just disappeared. Everyone is heading to the shrine for an emergency meeting."

"_What_?" Minako thought she was going to pass out with all of the adrenaline starting to pump through her body. "What does that mean? Why have they disappeared?! Do you think this is a coincidence? A new enemy?" She looked at Makoto desperately, "What is going on?!"

Makoto shrugged her shoulders and stared at a spot outside the window far off into the trees, "I'm not sure but I hope for our sake it isn't a new enemy."

* * *

Kazuo was so utterly bored he was fighting to stay awake as the heavily painted woman sat in front of him talking about god only knows what.

A flash of blonde caught his attention out the window. Turning his gaze towards it was where he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knew that he had seen her somewhere before however he couldn't remember where. It was like a hazy memory that couldn't focus. The girl looked like a goddess as she stared into the window right back at him. Her long blonde hair flowed around her like a halo and her curious eyes darted around the restaurant. Kazuo assumed that she had just been out for a walk and stopped in front of the establishment to take a peek at the patrons inside. It wasn't even a split second later when her eyes found his.

There was something that connected the two of them for a minute and it was like he had entered into a different world. His vision glazed over as he swirled into the vision of himself and the young woman in a different time. The two of them were happy and content. Memories danced in front of his eyes from showing him lying in bed holding this woman close to another more horrific vision to where he attacked her in what seemed to be a war. It was like he couldn't control himself as he ran her straight through with a sharp sword. The next thing Kazuo saw was her lying on the ground clutching her bleeding stomach staring up at him with the most hurt-filled breakingly beautiful eyes. She brokenly whispered, "Kunzite…" Before her gorgeous gaze fell lifeless and complexion turned pale. Her body fell into a pile at his feet.

Just as he had met her gaze he quickly broke it. He blinked a few times trying to clear his mind however when he came back to reality she had already left.

The woman snapped her finger towards Kazuo trying to get his attention. "Excuse me, Kazuo. Pay attention to me! I am your date!"

Kazuo suddenly felt disgusted with the woman. The only reason that he was here with her was because she was the daughter of one of the businessmen he hoped to sign a deal with for the advancement of his company. The only way Kazuo was going to get this deal through was to go on a date with the single heiress.

Kazuo, normally a very rational and stoic man who did not make decisions on the fly without proper analysis felt a sudden urge to get up and leave.

"_Fuck this." _He thought. Kazuo didn't want to waste a moment further.

Kazuo lifted himself from his seat and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. Giving a swift nod to the woman he placed enough money on the table to cover the tab and tip. "Good night." The woman's jaw dropped as she watched her date strut away from the table.

The woman almost knocked her chair to the ground as she stood up, "Where do you think you are going?! You can't just leave me here!" She screeched causing a scene around her. Kazuo didn't care.

Kazuo's eyes focused on the exit door as he moved. Something inside his mind clicked as he heard a male voice, familiar but not of his own, call to him. _"Kunzite. It is time. Return to me."_

Kazuo didn't know who was calling to him but he was determined to find that gorgeous blonde goddess.

* * *

Kazuo didn't know where he was going but all he knew was that his body filled with intense adrenaline and he felt the need to run. As he ran down the dark streets of Tokyo his breath became heavy however he didn't stop. Even though Kazuo was still dressed up he didn't let the feeling of his heavy dress clothes wear him down. He unbuttoned his suit jacket as he moved towards an unknown finish line. His body was refusing him to stop. All he knew was that he was headed in the direction of something big and important. His heartbeat was quickening and beating so fast he thought for sure his chest was going to burst. Clenching his hands into fists he pushed himself to go faster, dodging the odd couple or blockade on the street as he went forward.

An invisible pull willed him towards a very popular shrine he had walked past many times. Why was he coming here? A vision of the young woman from earlier flashed before his eyes and suddenly it didn't matter. Running up the stairs two at a time he finally reached the top and looked around as he caught his breath.

Gazing around he ran a hand through his silver locks trying to find the source of his force. Finally, he found a small group of people huddled in front of one of the small structures. These people were so strikingly familiar even though he knew that they were all strangers. The one woman with long blonde ponytails was the first to notice his presence. She gasped and pulled on the arm of the tall man next to her with dark hair. Just like the blonde girl from earlier he felt a strong connection to this man. When the man turned to face him everything hit him like a brick wall.

Kazuo felt the absolute worst headache of his life as he fell to the ground on his knees. He felt like he couldn't breathe as memory after memory began to fill his head. The man in front of him was his prince and he was his protector, his head general. The woman from earlier…_everything_ was coming back.

_Venus_.

Mamoru, Usagi, and Rei ran towards the man as he fell to the ground ungracefully. Mamoru was the one who placed a reassuring hand on his back and told him it was going to be okay.

Just as the pain had appeared it went away. Kazuo looked up at Mamoru with clear eyes, "Prince Endymion. I-I-" The silver haired man didn't know what to say. Kazuo remembered everything from his previous life. His betrayal not only to Endymion but also to his lover Venus.

Venus.

Mamoru helped Kazuo to his feet as the world stopped spinning for the former lead general.

"Venus, where is she?" The silver haired man gritted through his teeth. Nothing else mattered to Kazuo than seeing her again. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and keep her close. He would never let her go again. Usagi simply smiled and pointed to the newcomers coming up the shrine steps. One head of blonde and one head of brunette were seen bobbing up from the base.

"I think she is coming." Usagi's sweet voice alerted Kazuo to whip around. There he saw his beautiful goddess coming up the steps.

Without waiting for a signal he bolted for Minako. Minako's eyes widened when she noticed who was coming at her and before she knew it she was in a full embrace within Kunzite's arms.

"Venus. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He repeated over and over again engulfing her small frame within his. Kazuo held Mina as she was the most precious thing in the world. Mina's brain finally processed what was happening and relaxed into the strong hold. Resting her cheek on the man's muscular chest the two of them slid down into a pile on the ground. Minako couldn't help the tears running down her face and the shakes her body created from sobs. The rest of the sailor guardians gazed on with warmth in their eyes at the sight of the reunion.

A few minutes passed before Mina pulled back to look at her lover in the face.

"Minako. My name is Minako now."

"Minako." Kazuo brokenly whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She was just as beautiful as he remembered and dare he say even more so now.

"Kazuo." He replied, holding her as close to him as possible.

They both smiled at each other with warmth before he captured her lips with his.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I have gotten back into Sailor Moon and my obsession for the Generals/Scouts is ON FIRE! I have to admit that I haven't been on fanfiction in a while as a writer but I am always on here reading everyone else's work. I am trying to will myself back into writing frequently again _however_ my work/life schedule prevents me from cranking out the fics like I used to be able to. **

**If you really liked this short oneshot please consider leaving me a review to let me know what you think and which couple you would like to see featured next. If you would like to support my writing please follow the link on my profile to my Ko-Fi page where you can buy me a cup of coffee. Coffee is great motivation for writing and helps to keep me focused! **

**Thanks again!**

_**~WindPretear**_


End file.
